My Life
by labluver26
Summary: A lonley Neko living on the streets learned never to trust anyone. But will his opinion change when he not so gracefully meets a Vampire named Adam? Adommy Adam/Tommy Not my best summary ever...better than it seems. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sitting alone in my little alleyway as I liked to call it. It was peaceful here…no one would even see someone my size sitting in a dark alleyway behind some garbage cans. And that was perfect. I didn't need anyone to come see me and take me in as their, ahem…pet. I hated people…well some people. I hated the people that thought they were better than everyone else, and that they could have anything because they were either famous or rich. Well I guess if you were famous then you would have to be rich too.

Why was I so afraid of human contact? No, I'm not socially awkward, and no I was not short tempered…most of the time. No, the reason I hated humans so much because when they look at me, they don't see another person that have feelings like them. No, they see a weak little Neko that they can easily take advantage of. They beat you and then they just betray your trust you give them. Not that there was really that much trust to begin with, but there was trust none the less.

Now I'm sure you're wondering what a Neko is, and if you're not, then congratulations! You are as smart as a dolphin. Now to the other people that don't know what a Neko is, it's a person that has cat ears and a tail. And yes, I am one of those people. I have been living on the streets in down town Los Angeles for the past 10 years of my life. My parents abandoned me when I was only 10, leaving me to fend for myself in this world. I still haven't forgiven them. I always use to say that I would grow up being something that they wish they were the parents of…but not anymore. Being a Neko has just messed up my life more than it already is.

But living in an alley isn't really that bad. And you learn the tricks of the street as well. Like that pick-pocketing works really well when they are tourists near by that want to pet me, and how you can steal fresh food out of garbage's, and sometime even from the kitchen if you're quick. You also learn your way around the city well, and can basically go anywhere you want. Well a human can, I can't…some places don't allow Neko's in, which is complete discrimination I know.

But there's one thing that you have to be careful about if you're like me…which you probably aren't since there's only 10 Neko's in the world. You have to be careful about who see's you. If a celebrity see's you then you have to run…celebrities would do anything to get their hands on a Neko. It would certainly be something no one else has…big publicity boost.

And to say that Neko's were the only thing that wasn't human isn't exactly correct. There are vampires and werewolves, shape shifters and fairies, pixies—yes there are different from fairies!—and elves. Some people, if they catch a glance at me, would think that I'm an elf by my small size and feminine features…then they see the tail and ears and the freak. Apparently seeing an elf is less scary than seeing a Neko…I guess we all had different tastes.

So now you know my life story, not that exciting…but sue me, I had a terrible life so far.

So as I was saying, I was sitting in my alley alone as usual, when something walked by catching my gaze. It was a human, which wasn't too rare, but this human…he was different. He looked different. He had black hair and blue eyes, he was tall and actually wore skinny jeans too…he looked like prince charming. It didn't help any less that he had eyeliner on. I wanted to see him closer, or maybe just have one more look before he disappeared forever. I quietly as I could, walked over to the edge of the darkness of the alley, and slowly peaked my head forward.

There I saw him, with another guy, shorter with brown hair. I could feel the bubble of jealousy rise up, but I pushed it back down. I didn't even know the guy and already I was getting possessive. Prince Charming and the brown haired guy stopped at a shop window. I sniffed, and smelled that he wasn't exactly human either. He was a vampire…he had the pale skin, and the blue eyes to match. Doesn't mean he still isn't beautiful, just why he was.

"I love these shoes…can I get them, Sir?" The brown haired guy asked Prince Charming.

Wait…what? Sir? He's a Master? Sigh…I guess no one would look that good without having to have some sort of money income. I looked down at my clothes that I can happily say are new. No I didn't actually have enough money to you know; buy them…so I got a 5 finger discount. Don't judge I needed clothes.

I was wearing black skinny jeans, with tail sticking out of the top, and I was wearing a simple hoodie on top. It was L.A. I was bound to get hot, so I just had that on. Plus I ran cooler than most people.

"Whatever you want, love." I was snapped back into reality with that sentence. Wait…love? Like as in lover? But the short guy called him 'Sir'.

I continued to watch when Mr. Prince Charming leaned down to give a kiss to the short guy. I could feel the jealousy bubbling up in my stomach again, only stronger. Why was I feeling this way? I don't want to have a Master. But…he was different; he just had this aura about him that made me feel loved and safe. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

I looked back out and saw that the short guy was in Prince Charming's arms. A low growl escaped my mouth before I could stop it. I could see Prince Charming cock his head in my direction, trying to identify where that sound came from. I could feel my heartbeat start to speed up, and I held my breath, hoping he would leave me alone.

"I think I heard something, Kris, in that alley. Bring the car around and wait for me okay?" He asked. So the short guys name was Kris. I hated him already.

"Alright, Adam." Kris replied, leaning up to peck him once on the lips.

Adam…Adam. He looked like an Adam. He was gorgeous and amazing, and—wait. What am I saying? I can't like a guy like him. They hurt me, and betray your trust.

I looked back out to see Kris was gone and Adam was walking toward me. I bit my bottom lip and quickly scurried to the back corner, where I had my stuff. I crouched down behind a garbage can, curling my tail around my knees which were pulled up to my chest.

My ears twitched as I heard footsteps getting louder and louder. He was close, and I had nowhere to go. I could feel my heartbeat speed up. I knew I was dead, he was a vampire, he could run faster and longer than me. I still kept quiet though, hoping that he would just forget and walk away, and leave me. But I knew that was just wishful thinking.

The footsteps stopped, and then I heard them fade. Did he leave? Had my wish actually come true? I sniffed and smelled that no one was there except for me. I slowly uncurled myself and peaked out of my shadow. I didn't see anyone…he must've left. I slowly crept out of my hiding place, still cautious knowing how sneaky vampires can be. When I saw that no one was there, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

But I still couldn't help that nagging feeling that was wishing he had actually found me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So I didn't leave any notes in the last chapter but I wanted to say sorry for not updating any of my stories…I haven't really had anything to write about, but then I thought of this and I had to write it..So yeah. **

**Disclaimer: No…I still don't own Adam or Tommy or even Kris…or anyone else you may see here.**

Chapter 2 (Tommy's POV)

It's been 2 weeks since I saw Adam, and I wasn't afraid to admit that I was a little sad. However this did give me a chance to buy a book on Vampires. Okay I know that might seem a little weird, but I did kind of wanted to know more about them, other than they drank blood.

I was sitting in my alley, leaning against the wall on a blanket, the book in my lap. I flipped to the part about mating:

**Since oral sex performed on the male vampire has a purely recreational use, females ensure****that he gains the maximum pleasure from the experience. There are many techniques in common use by both vampires and humans, but some are peculiar to the vampire, due in most part from their sexual culture. Firstly, it is not a vampire behavior for the female to lower herself on her knees before the male. If he is sitting in a chair, or standing, she will sit to directly accept him in her mouth. On a bed, both usually sit, he can recline against pillows, but she curls forward over him. By taking his penis vertically, the more intense the sensations she can create. Any orientation that gives the couple a lazy approach will replicate the arousal frequent in the human practice.**

**Pleasure in fellatio is controlled using two additional vampire techniques. The human practice to swallow the whole length is highly lauded; vampires exhibit little difficulty achieving this feat, but are not preferred over the female controlling the stimulation. Vampires feel that it is more important to drive the male to a quick and powerful orgasm, focusing on regions they consider more sensitive, the raphe (the ventral seam) and the point of coronal fusion. Female vampires achieve high arousal with the tongue while she uses her lips and inner part of her mouth to adjust the amount of contact offered.**

**Flattening her tongue against the body of the penis, as she accepts her male, she produces a focus for his pleasure by having the option of compressing her tongue against him. The muscular action of the tongue provides many different sensations, which she can use to modify the stimulation. The simplest way to use the tongue is for friction, working in much the same way rear-entry coitus derives more sensitivity. Her lips only brace, the suction produced in the mouth cavity, requiring coordinated breathing to achieve. With a little practice, she excites her male the way vampires consider fellatio should feel—if he closes his eyes, he can't tell if she is using her mouth or vagina.**

**Occasionally Vampires will mate with someone that isn't another Vampire, like a human or very rarely a Neko. When a Vampire mates with a Neko, the Neko would have to be a Submissive. Sometimes Vampires will take a Neko as a slave.**

I took a stuttering breath, as I felt my pants harden. I can't believe I was getting hard just from reading this. I flipped through the book trying to find something less…sexual. As I flipped through, I couldn't find anything that didn't have to do with sex…even the feeding area had sex in it, as the feeding was normally done through intercourse.

I groaned and closed the book, putting in my box that held other things. I sighed as I stood, trying to think about this new information. Why was I so obsessed with trying to find things out about Vampires…more importantly why was I trying so hard to see Adam again? I sighed again, feeling my ears droop the tiniest bit.

I put my beanie on top of my head, hiding my ears, and walked out of the alley and down the street. I reached into my pocket feeling the 10 dollar bill I had found on the sidewalk. Sighing in relief that I hadn't lost it, I walked over to a Starbucks, my mouth watering at the mere thought of having a coffee.

I walked in the shop, closing my eyes and smelling the sweet air around me. I walked up to the counter ordering just a simple coffee. I was kind of annoyed when I had to pay 4 dollars for one cup of coffee, but my annoyance quickly went away when I took a sip of the sweet heaven. I smiled as I turned around, heading out the door, when I ran into someone, spilling my coffee on the person.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I rushed to apologize. I looked up at who I spilled my coffee on, and gasped. It was none other than Prince Charming.

He chuckled, "Its fine, shit happens." He smiled down at me. My breath hitched in my throat. His smile…it was brighter than a sun, and filled with more warmth. "At least let me buy you another coffee," He said, smiling again, and leading me to a booth in the back of the café.

I sat down, as he walked to order us some drinks. My stomach was doing little flips, but I wasn't sure if I was scared or happy that I found him again. I wanted to dwell more on the thought, but Adam came back before I could think anymore about it.

"Here, I didn't really know what to get you, so I just got you a normal coffee," He said, smiling a little.

I took the smiling back. I took a sip of the coffee, my face making a weird expression. The coffee tasted…interesting. I could have sworn that this was the same coffee I had before, but this one tasted bad. I didn't want to drink anymore of this coffee, my cat instincts kicking in, but I didn't want to be rude and not drink it…I mean Adam did buy it after all. So sucking it up, I drank more of the coffee.

"You look really familiar…do I know you from somewhere?" Adam asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Maybe you've seen me around here before? I love Starbucks," I said quickly, panic starting to bubble in my stomach.

"Maybe…" He trailed off, throwing another smile to me. I noticed his fangs looking pointier than they had when I ran into him. Adam stood up, and moved to the booth next to me, leaning in close. "I think you're right…I have seen you around here, I was with Kris. You were in the alley," He smirked, and I scooted away a little from Adam. He stopped me though, when he put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me back to his side.

"U—uh…I don't know what y-you're t-talking about," I almost whispered, shivering a little. I felt his hand slide up to my beanie, and before I had a chance, he pulled it off, revealing my blonde cat ears. I squeaked as my hands flew up to cover them, trying to get away from the Vampire, but he wouldn't let me get passed. I heard him mutter something under his breath, but I could only catch the words, 'work, hurry,' and 'drug'. I panicked at hearing his words, trying to make sense of it. I suddenly felt very, very strange…hot almost. I felt my cock harden in my jeans painfully, and I started panting lightly. My vision became a little blurry around the edges, but I saw Adam smirk, as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the café and into an alley.

He pushed me against the brick wall, and I felt lips crash down on mine. I felt his tongue break through the seam at my lips, and roam around the warm cavern of my mouth. I mewed, as my hands were pinned to the wall, by one of his hands, as the other was groping my ass.

I whimpered, and tried to chase his lips as he pulled away. He smiled darkly at me, pulling away further when I tried to get his lips back. He moved his hand up to my hair, stroking one of my ears. I mewed and purred as I pushed into his hand, trying to get any touch I could.

"You're so adorable. I want to take you home my sweet little Kitten; you want to come with me right?" Adam whispered sensually, still rubbing my ear. I whimpered and nodded, pushing myself closer to the Vampire. He chuckled darkly, "That's right my little Sex Kitten, say please and I'll take you home with me," he moved his hand down to my confined cock, and palmed it. I mewled in pleasure, bucking my hips up. There was heat…so much heat everywhere.

"Please, please, please," I repeated, unable to stop. I whimpered and moaned, my head leaned back against the wall, a sheen layer of sweat breaking out on my skin.

"You're so adorable, I just have to take you home with me," He laughed, as I mewled and pressed my crotch against his now still hand. I felt something around my neck, and heard a little click, before everything was gone. There was no hand against my crotch, no hand pinning my hands down, and no mouth kissing me. I whimpered, opening my eyes as he stepped back. "Aww…look at the little lost Kitten. Come on, a car is waiting," He said, pulling on something. I looked down and saw a black leash connected to a black leather collar that was resting on my neck. He pulled harder at the leash, and if I didn't want to be dragged, I would have to follow.

I started walking, and I noticed how hot I had gotten. I felt the wind go by, as I was led out of the alley, making my nipples hard. I moaned, as he led me out to the awaiting car. I was pushed in first, as the Vampire climbed in after me.

"Kris, take me home please,"

"Yes Master,"

I didn't pay attention to anything, except for the fact that Adam was kissing me again. I moaned into the kiss, as he pushed me backwards onto the leather seat. I mewled in pleasure, as Adam's hands roamed under my shirt, tweaking my nipples. I arched up into the touch, silently begging for more. I felt Adam chuckle, as he continued torturing my rose buds.

He broke the kiss, and looked down at me. He slid his hands down to the hem of my shirt, gripping the hem, and pulling it over my head. I heard him moan, as he leaned down, licking around my chest. I keened, as he took my right nipple into his mouth, his tongue circling my sensitive nub. He bit down, causing me to cry out and arch my back.

"Pl—please, let me cum…please," I begged. He pulled off my, now red, nipple, and trailed his hand down to the bulge in my pants. I gasped, and arched my back more.

"What do you want?" He asked huskily, palming my erection harder. How did he expect me to talk when he was clouding my mind with pleasure?

I opened my mouth to try to talk, but all that came out was another moan. I think he realized my problem, because he took his hand away. I took a second to catch my breath, "Please, let me cum. It hurts so bad…please," I whimpered pathetically.

I saw him smile, so he must have deemed it good enough, because his hand was back and was pressing harder, and rubbing faster. I cried out, as he pulled my tail out of my pants, yanking it hard. "Uhn…uhn, please," I mewed.

He yanked my tail, and pressed down hard one last time, before I screamed out in pleasure. I could feel my cum coating the inside of my boxers, as I panted hard. Adam got up off me, and pulled me up with him, and I leaned heavily against his chest. My eyelids felt heavy, as I felt Adam kiss the top of my head. I felt Adam's hand stroke my ear, causing me to purr. My eyes closed and I nuzzled into my new Masters chest and fell asleep.

**Yay! I finished this chapter! And it's 4 pages long on Word! : D this is my first time writing anything even remotely dirty...so if you have any ideas how to make me better at writing lemons, please message me. **

**Reviews make me happy and I will update faster : )**


End file.
